


Have More Faith

by 707irl, JustJen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Custom MC, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, No Smut, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Romance, Short One Shot, UnknownxMC, secret meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707irl/pseuds/707irl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJen/pseuds/JustJen
Summary: This secret meeting takes place after quite a confrontation between you and Unknown. However, after receiving your letter of apology, he's come to see you. Will he be angry or forgiving?A short, one-shot roleplay. Unknown's text is bold for ease of reading.Unknown is written by 707irlMC is written by JustJenEnjoy!





	Have More Faith

**"Hello, Princess."**

**There's a quiet pause before he speaks again.**

**"I've come all this way to see you... You could at least say hello."**  
  
"Hello! I'm so sorry. I've missed you terribly."  
  
**"You missed me?"**  
  
"Of course! I....um.....love you and stuff......"  
  
**"Love?" ^^**

**Unknown hops down from his seat on the windowsill, head tilted to the side as he continues stepping towards you.**

**"You shouldn't say things like that, Princess. Don't you know what kind of man I am?"**  
  
"Yes. I know exactly the kind of man you are. You see the world for what it truly is and know how to survive. How to take what's yours and don't let others interfere. You're unpredictable. Dangerous. You're also beautiful because you're determined, strong, and intelligent. I would be foolish not to fear you, but I also cannot help but be fascinated by you. Like a moth to the flame."  
  
**Stopping mid-step, his cocky grin falters. Teal eyes widen, then narrow, before his stride continues.**

**"I'm the kind of man that thinks love is a word used by cheats and fools," he hasn't stopped moving, now right in front of you. "Anyone who says they love you is either trying to manipulate you or is the one being manipulated." One hand slides around your waist as the other tucks under your chin to force your gaze onto him. "Which one are you, Princess? Hmm."**  
  
"I am neither. I won't ask anything of you and I don't expect anything, either. All I understand is that when I am around you I feel..... alive. My heart races yet aches whenever I see your face. You're like an angel, beautiful but beyond my reach and all I can do is pray that you see I am no threat to you. I want to be allowed to love you, nothing expected in return. I'm no stranger to unrequited love."  
  
**That innocent grin of his lights up his features as his hand strokes your cheek.**  
**"No one has ever apologized to me to so earnestly, so sincerely. Only out of duty or fear. But you... After you stood up to me with no fear at all, you want me again."**  
  
"I will always want you. You have my heart. I don't want to live in a world that you're not a part of."  
  
**You feel his grip on your waist tighten, your bodies pressing closer together.**

**"Come with me, Princess." His eyes search yours. "Don't stay behind this time."**  
  
"Gladly. I will follow you anywhere. I love you. Always."  
  
**"My Princess..."**  
  
"My Angel."  
  
**"Hmm."**

**The corner of his mouth curls into a smirk. "That's right. I'm here to take you to a better place."**  
  
"As long as I am near you, it's always a better place. I never want to be away from you again. You, and only you, are my Master."  
  
**"Master... I like that. Let's go, my Princess. Paradise awaits us."**


End file.
